Pilot
"Pilot" is the first episode of the first season (episode 1) of the tv series Reba, originally aired October 5th, 2001. The Harts are in court-ordered therapy. As the story unfolds, Brock and Reba reveal that they are seperated due to Brock's midlife crisis and while in court the entire family - Reba, Brock, Cheyenne, Kyra and Jake - got into what the judge described as a brawl. While in therapy Brock reveals that he won't be moving back home because he has to marry his dental hygienist/assisstant Barbra-Jean. Why? She's pregnant. And...Oops, little Jake lets it slip that Cheyenne, The Hart's 17 year old daughter, is pregnant aswell. Cheyenne and Van, her all star football-playing boyfriend decides that they're going to get married. Reba organises a shotgun wedding while trying to keep terminally perky Barbra-Jean at a safe distance. Van's parents won't come to the wedding and have kicked him out of the house but, on the bright side, he managed to arrange a honeymoon at his uncle's beach house in Galveston. On the wedding day, Cheyenne is upset that her Dad hasn't arrived yet. Reba starts to lose it when she burns some of the food. Brock arrives with Barbra-Jean. Cheyenne and Van get into an argument because Van pland on playing football on their wedding night. Things are thrown, and Barbra-Jean falls into the cake. Reba finally loses it, shouting at everyone. Reba and Cheyenne commiserate. Then Reba gives Cheyenne a pep talk about facing reality, plotting a new course. Cheyenne asks Reba if she can wear her wedding dress, instead of the sexy little number she had planned on. They have a wedding, and all ends well. Synopsis The episode begins with the entire family in court ordered therapy, trying to persuade the therapist that they are "a nice normal family". They begin to explain how Reba and Brock are seperated and begin discussing custody arrangements, Cheyenne wants to live with Brock, Jake wants to live with Reba and Kyra to boot camp. As Brock begins to explain that the condo would be too small for him and Cheyenne, he informs the family that he "has to" marry Barbra-Jean as she is pregnant, Jake gets confused and says he thought Cheyenne was the one who's pregnant. Reba and Brock are surprised, and Cheyenne tries to attack Jake but is held back by Reba, Brock and Kyra. Reba and Brock discuss the pregnancy with Van and Cheyenne, Brock believes she asked him how it happened and begins explianing his and Barbra-Jean's night of passion until Reba stops him to allow Cheyenne to answer. The kids explain how the thought you can only get pregnant one time a month, Reba puts them right - obviously using one of her and Brocks nights as an example as he grins.The kids also explain how they didn't need to use any protection as it was their first time, Reba tells Van to go and inform his parents of the situation and they will discuss it more the next day together. That evening Reba is making a bedtime snack for Kyra and Jake, and the kids ask about whether they have to call Barbra-Jean mom once she marries their Dad. Jake says he has a question, Reba prepares herself, and he asks for a friend to come over on the weekend - she tells him he's her favourite. Reba asks Kyra if she understood her pictures about sex, and Kyra tells her that she doesn't have to worry, she understands and will not be sexually active until the age of 40, Reba tells her she's her favourite. And leaves with milk and a grilled cheese sandwhich. Reba takes the food up to Cheyenne and tells her she needs to eat - it's her fourth sandwhich. Reba says they need to talk, Cheyenne asks if it could be the next day as she's tired. Reba tries to see inside Cheyennes room with her blocking the way, she calls Van's name - he is hiding under the bed and replies. Van explains his parents kicked him out as they said they don't want anything to do with him, Cheyenne or the baby. But that he doesn't and wants to do the right thing so he proposes. She says yes. The next day, Reba goes to Brocks dental office to discuss the wedding and instead runs into Barbra-Jean. She says she's excited to marry a "grandpa", and she's happy that she and Reba can still be friends. Brock turns up surprised and angry and is against Cheyenne getting married. Brock asks "BJ" to give them a moment alone. Brock then asks where the kids will live, and Reba says they can stay with her so they can finish highschool. Reba tells him that the wedding is planned for Saturday and wants hime to bring ice, he continues to say he will not be there. Later, Reba is looking at her old wedding dress, when Kyra comes in Reba tells her that she could wear it to, Kyra says it has a bad track record. Reba then discusses the food for the wedding, when Cheyenne and Van come in with the tuxes and Cheyenne has a new wedding dress. Reba is disappointed she doesn't want to wear hers. Van tells everybody that his parents won't be going to the wedding, but got them a honeymo on in Galveston for 3 nights. On Saturday, Cheyenne is in her wedding dress and Reba says she looks great but tries to get her to wear her wedding dress again. But Cheyenne is panicing because Brock's not there yet. Van arrives with flowers and tells Cheyenne how nice she looks, and made the right choice by not wearing a bra. Kyra, Jake and Brett also arrive, Reba has forgotten that she said he could come over. Brett reminds Reba that he can't eat olives but already has, she says to call his mom. Cheyenne walks of when she realises Brock isn't coming to her wedding. The phone then rings and the oven pings - She tells Van to check on Cheyenne and tries to answer the phone and get Kyra to get the food out of the oven. The food is burnt. She asks Kyra to leave. Reba gets upse t, when Brock arrives - with ice. And BJ. They hear Cheyenne shouting and throwing things at Van, and go to investigate. Cheyenne tells them that Van is planning to play football on their wedding night so Cheyenne is calling off the wedding. However, Van has been told he will be kicked of the team if he doesn't play, Reba asks Brock to pull some strings but tells her "he's really good." As they try to sort it a fight breaks out, Kyra jumps on Van, BJ falls in the cake, Cheyenne's dress gets ripped and she runs upstairs, and Reba shouts at Brock for ruining it, and follows Cheyenne. Cheyenne is upset in her room, and asks what is happening as she is too young, she should be practising a half time routine not getting married and having a baby. She then realises Reba's life "is ruined too." Reba makes them both look at themselves in the mirror and plot a new course of life - things are different not bad. Cheyenne admits she's scared. Reba convinces her to continue with the wedding. They have a nice ceremony, and have a family photo. Quotes and Jokes : Reba: "Family that sold their kids at the flea market didn't get court mandated therapy" : Reba: "Oh my god!" : Jake: "What?" : Dr. Peters: "Here we go" : Reba: "Oh my god!" : Cheyenne: "Daddy how could you?" : Jake: "What?" : Kyra: "Barbra-Jean's pregnant!" : Jake: "I thought Cheyenne was pregnant!" : Reba: "How could this happen?" : Brock: "I don't know, how do these things ever happen? Two people work together the x-ray room was dark..." : Reba: " I was talking to them!" : Cheyenne: "We thought you could only get pregnant one day a month" : Brock and Reba "What?" : Van: " Yeah, so you can have sex like 30 times a month and only get pregnant once, right?" : Brock: "The only reason you're alive is cos you can play football" : Jake: "Can I ask you something?" : Reba: "Knew this was gonna happen. Okay, Honey I know this has been very confusing for you so ask me anything you want." : Jake: "Can Brett come over and play on Saturday?" : Reba: "Have I mentioned you're my favourite?" : Reba: "Kyra. The pictures, the arrows, they were clear weren't they?" : Kyra: "You don't have to worry about me mom, I know all about birth control." : Reba: "Oh you do, do you? Well, at what age is it appropriate for a young lady to become sexually active?" : Kyra: "40" : Reba: "Have I mentioned you're my favourite?" : After finding Van under the bed. : Reba: "Why is it we're the only house in Texas without a gun?" : Van: "I was gonna do this in private but I don't care anymore..." - gets down on one knee : Reba: " Oh no! Not the knee thing." : Van: "Cheyenne. Will you marry me?" : Reba: "Oh my god." : Van: Takes of his earring. "Now, I know this is just an earring, but I'm gonna get you a real ring someday. My grandmother can't live forever." : Reba: "I'm not far behind her." : Brock: "BJ would you mind..." : Reba: "BJ?" : BJ: "Yes. It's short for..." : Reba: "I know what it's short for." : Reba: "Ceremony's at 3, bring ice." : Brock: "I'm not coming." : Reba: "See you Saturday, wear your blue suit." : Brock: "It's not gonna happen." : Reba: "Lots of ice." : Reba: "You know you can wear this too someday." : Kyra: "Divorce and a teen pregnancy, some track record." : Reba: "You ready to try on my wedding dress?" : Cheyenne: "Actually I was gonna talk to you about that, I was out shopping and I found this incredible dress. Isn't it perfect?" : Reba: "But you always said you wanted to wear my wedding dress." : Cheyenne: "I know but that's when I thought I'd be old when I got married. This ones just more me." : Kyra: "And so practical. Just add some elastic and in nine months you can wear it to the prom." : Reba: About the food "They're ruined!" : Kyra: "Much like our lives?" : Reba: "Kyra Eleanor Hart, OUT!" : Kyra: "Bye." : Cheyenne: "I thought it might be nice to have some tradition at this wedding after all. Think it might be alright if I wear your wedding dress?" : Reba: "I'd love that... But you gotta wear a bra." : Cheyenne: "Okay. Hey mom." : Reba: "What?" : Cheyenne: "I hate Barbra-Jean's dress." : Reba: "Have I told you you're my favourite?" : Van: "Don't worry about the honeymoon Mrs. H, I packed lots of condoms."